This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. VMD [1] is a molecular visualization program that provides interactive biomolecular display and analysis capabilities. VMD incorporates scripting and plugin interfaces for user- extensibility and automation of complex tasks. (http://www.ks.uiuc.edu/Research/vmd/) VMD runs on all major operating systems and supports computers ranging from laptops to supercomputers. VMD utilizes advanced hardware technologies including stereoscopic displays, six-degree-of-freedom input devices with haptic feedback, multiprocessor and clustered rendering systems, OpenGL, programmable shading, 64-bit addressing, multi-core processors, and GPU-accelerated computation.